


One way

by Amare_fanfic2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Caring Derek, Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, F/M, Fingering, Headspace, Human Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bite, Mating Bond, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Rimming, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_fanfic2000/pseuds/Amare_fanfic2000
Summary: Stiles has been alone for so long, hurt and scared, when he finally reaches out for help he gets thrust to his knees and is being told that he will be mated to an alpha... Bring in Derek hale... A caring and handsome alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

The world was suppose to be a welcoming place. It was suppose to bring joy, light and most of all happiness. However things change and monsters are uncovered. At the birth of meiczyslaw 'stiles' Stilinski everyone had been overjoyed, pleased and proud of the new parents. Only weeks after the birth of the healthy baby boy, the world changed. Normally people would say that the real monsters in the world are things like rapists, kidnappers, or other stereotypical answers. In hindsight these were all true however only weeks after the birth of the boy was the discovery that real monsters walked among us in this world. Werewolves, werefoxes, coyotes, kanima's the list would go on but there were so many being discovered. Obviously the world didn't change at first. People decided that if they could live in hiding and not hurt anyone then it was safe to say that they still wouldn't hurt anyone now either. 

At first it was the truth. Nothing happened and all seemed peaceful, after a few years the supernatural wanted to have a little more power and declared war, this lasted years until now and well now, now the supernatural had won the war against humans and they ruled the world by force, humans that had once been the superior race were now left to quiver in fear. The humans were quite rare now as they had been mostly wiped out in the war. A small handful were left living and they hid in fear of being found out and fear of being killed. The supernatural had declared humans as the slaves now, humans couldn't object or they wouldn't simply be killed. If it was your property then you could do as you wanted with it. Stiles who was now only 16 and still alive, though the years of war and the uprising of the supernatural now sat around in an old bunker eating stale bread and trying to just get though the day. 

The family that he had once loved were dead, or gone. It frightened stiles to think that if he was found his future was led with pain, death and slavery of every kind. It scared him to think of all the creatures that could hurt him. However stiles had lived though it for 16 years and had developed techniques on how to stay undetected, they had worked so far so hopefully he would be okay. At first stiles had not been scared of the wolves or the other supernatural creatures but the most common and the most powerful were werewolves. Their speed, strength and ability to hear for miles made them the common problem for humans But there were so many of them and to find a lone wolf was near to impossible. They all had packs and they all lived in territories. Stiles was most scared of wolves, his entire family and near enough all of his existing friends were murdered and ripped apart in front of him by a feral werewolf. Its eyes had shone like that of a rabid dog and stiles had locked himself out of sight as he listened to his dads last screams. stiles was even willing to say he hated wolves, and the terror that he felt form them made him weak and strong at the same time. He was absolutely terrified of them. 

For about 6 months now stiles had lived in this bunker, undetected and for some reason he didn't feel remotely like he was being watched, which he usually felt he did. However in this bunker he had felt half relaxed. It was weird for him to feel anything other than panicked but for the last half a hear he had felt okay. Stiles had been out in the woods, not wondering far but collecting up some berries and seeds for back in the bunker he was saving up for winter. When he had heard the familiar sound of a wolf howl. his breathed had hitched as At first stiles thought it had been a trick of the wind but he soon heard it again and suspected there was a pack nearby. As the panic started to set in stiles ran very quietly back to the bunker and shut the door again, very quietly. 

It had occurred to stiles that he didn't smell human or look it as a matter of fact, he was just skin and bones, bruises and cuts at the minute. He hadn't eaten a proper meal in what could be years but had lived on the snacks he had found such as berries or half dead rabbits. The last time stiles had seen himself was in the reflection when he found a dirty puddle while trailing around for food. He had looked at himself and half teared up. His face was thin, bony and bruised. A few small cuts trailed down from his ear to his chin but that was from the thorns and spikes in the bushed were he collected food. His arms were what could be described as twigs where as his body looked unhealthily thin. It was hard to look at, it didn't help hat stiles was covered in a layer of dirt, grime and sweat. He had also rubbed himself in a mauled rabbit to stop the smell of 'human' being detectable. It had worked all his life so it had better work now. 

Stiles had thought for some miracle that he was on an unclaimed piece of land and that maybe no wolves lived around here at all. He must be wrong as the tell tale wolf howl echoed in the distance. It was what stiles could measure as miles away but if he heard it then the wolf that the howl belonged to will have a pack and stiles didn't know how far away they were. When stiles was 8 his father had taught him his to defend himself to the best of his ability, his father showed him how to slow his heart rate down so wolves would have to be only metres away from him to be able to detect the noise. It was very useful to say true least. It had been a few hours, stiles would have said, after the two howls. Still to scared to come out, stiles pulled up the blanket he had got with him and wrapped himself in it. He thought back to the time where his mother and father were tucking him into bed and how they whispered small sentences of praise in his ear. His eyes started to water as he shook the memory from himself. 

He wasn't weak

Maybe he was weak, he hoped for the day he could relax the day he could feel safe and be happy, warm and comfortable but now now he had to sit in silence pray to god that the wolves don't locate where he is. The thought alone puts stiles on edge As he calms his erratic heart and tries his hardest not to cry. His stomach growls involuntary as he looks up and mutters under his breath. He couldn't hears the wolves anymore but he did not want to risk getting caught for nothing and nobody.

A whole day passed before stiles felt the urge to move, if it wasn't for the fullness of his bladder he wouldn't have gotten up east all, he would have stayed quiet like a mouse for what could be up to weeks just praying that the noise wouldn't come back. Carefully getting up, stiles tiptoed to the door and slowly, quietly and precisely opened the door for peaking room. There was nothing but the normal trees that had been there yesterday, there was sunlight flooding his eyes making hun squint and his eyes water. It looked safe. Quietly but quickly he scrambled out of the bunker and behind the nearest tree and took a leak. Silently, he groaned at the relief that he hadn't known he wanted. After stiles looked around and realised it was too quiet, it was like a scary movie. It was way to quiet, there were no birds, insects, trees rattling. Nothing but the eery silence and his own heartbeat rabbiting away. 

There was a quiet snap of a twig as stiles spun round he was faced with a small child, no older than 2. She was blond haired and had natural blue eyes. There were tear tracks down her face as she looked up at stiles, still technically a child himself. "Up." She said with a wobbly voice and obviously still on the verge of tears. Stiles crouched down and held a hand out hesitantly. 

"Where did you come from sweetheart, do you have a name?" Stiles whispered, not wanting to be caught by any werewolves as yesterdays events were still in the front of his mind. "My Names Lucy." She said quietly. "Am from pack." She whispered, suddenly it hit stiles straight in the face. She wasn't a human child she was a freaking wolf. And she was with him! She was with him and obviously these wolves were looking for there lost pack member and now she had stumbled into stiles, who was a human! "You don't smell like pack." She said tilting her head, for a two year old she was smart. But she had dirt covering her body and her what was once pink dress was ripped beyond repair. She was actually cold but a wolf could deal with it. Stiles was torn between saving the evil wolf child or just running away from it. However she was innocent and probably didn't even know about humans so hopefully he should be safe for a while. At least them he can try clean her up and get her one of his t-shirts. It would be dirty but it wouldn't be ripped or torn. "Come on sweetheart." He whispered as he took her into the bunker to get warm. 

Lucy look up at stiles who was rummaging thought his things trying to find a pair of somewhat clean socks. "Why do you smell not like pack." She asked. She was wrapped up in a blanket as stiles had taken her dress of without being overly touchy at all. He didn't want to touch the young wolf invade he got his smell on her. "Because I'm not your pack." She opened her eyes wider. "But you on our land."  
"Just for tonight." He whispered loud enough for her to hear. She yawned as stiles made his way over to her and helped put socks on to keep her feet warm and helped her shrug on one of stiles t-shirts. "Are you tired?" Stiles asked as she nodded and closed her eyes while crawling onto stiles lap. It was nice just to talk to someone even if it was a damn wolf, however stiles did manage to sleep and within minutes of the young wolf falling asleep he was asleep too. 

Waking with a start stiles jumped. The younger wolf was still on his lap, but stiles could best voices, they weren't human either. Stiles all but cried as he tried to keep his heart beat lowered and the girl on his lap asleep. The voices started to get quieter as stiles started to relax until one voice was almost shouting. "Where is she!" It was like a roar and stiles felt a twinge of guilt, even for the werewolf parents. Something in him wanted to give the wolf back and beg for his freedom with it, the other rational side of him wanted to keep the girl and leverage against the wolves. And the smallest and third part of him just wanted the parents to stop worrying. Without even realising he had picked the girl up in one hand and was walking to the exit of the bunker. Its like his brain was doing it without a say. 

Obviously the wolves weren't right next to him but they weren't far. Stiles suddenly pushed open the bunker still holding the sleeping girl and quietly shut the door. He couldn't see any wolves but he knew that they must have heard him. And just like that 3 angry looking, male wolves appeared. One had blue eyes, high beta. The other two had golden eyes. Beta's. Stiles gulped and looked down at the girl before he started trembling. The girl was soundless sleeping and stiles considered for a moment on waking the girl but thought against it as there were werewolves right there, stating down at him with eyes that could kill. 

Fear wracked his body as he held up his free hand in defence that he wasn't a threat while he took half a step forward and extended the arm with the girl in. A low growl came from one of the wolves making stiles flinch automatically and pull back his hand causing the girl to startle awake. She looked up sleepily and squealed when she saw one of the wolves. She bounded into one of the golden eyed wolves. All three of them had there eyes trained on stiles. "What are you doing in our territory the wolf with blue eyes stated. "I-i." Stiles felt what colour he had in his is face drain as the wolves looked his up and down. "Well? What are you doing with one of our pack and in our land?" His voice was smooth but angry.  
"I-I was passing though and the girl snuck up on me and she was crying and dirty and tired and I wanted to help her, I didn't hurt her I swear, I just gave her some clothes to put on and let her sleep. I promise I didn't mean any harm. please don't kill me." Stiles finished as he sucked I'm a breath of air and the trembling got worse. He hated wolves, he was terrified of them and now he was surrounded by 3 of them. 

The three wolves looked over stiles. One of them piped up "You smell like rabbits. And you look terrible." Suddenly stiles felt hysterical, they thought he was a wolf. They thought he was a wolf! However stiles didn't say anything. "We will take you to our alpha and see what he thinks about it." One of them said as the one with blue eyes walked to the back of him. They walked for what seemed like hours before they all reached the clearing. Beyond the hills was a village, there were houses and house with los of space. Stiles was literally in what looked like a massive village of werewolves. "This way." One said harsher than the others. Stiles was led though the village receiving a few confused looking stares. They finally reached a large mansion. It was made of brick and stone with ivy growling up the side. 

It wasn't heavily guarded and stiles made a mental note of that as he entered the building. It was spacious and large, most of the furniture was clean and there was barely any mess. However soon he was being shoved to his knees at a brutal force that made him yelp and his knees crack. Two red eyes appeared. "What's this?" He asked the other wolves.  
"The lost girl alpha, it was with him. He helped her." The alpha looked over stiles and then sniffed and suddenly stiles felt sick. "Your not a wolf are you?" Stile looked up at the alpha. He was quite older looking, his eyes were now a striking blue as his posture changed and fang appeared. "he's a human, and a young one at that." Another door burst open to yet another pair of red glowing eyes. "Peter, no!" The other alpha voiced. A high pitched whine escaped his throat, "mate." Suddenly 'peter' stopped dead in his tracks and faced the other wolf. 

"He's your mate Derek really?" Peter asked the other wolf stiles thought was Derek. "Yes. I can feel the connection, its so faint but I can feel it."  
"But he's human Derek. Is of even possible to have a human mate?" Peter asked as the other wolf looked confident. "Yes." Derek stated as his eyes slipped into a brilliant red colour, stiles shifted in pain and tried to bite back a yelp. Derek suddenly looked at the boy and then back at Peter. His control was slipping and the urge to mate the boy was becoming almost unbearable. "Uncle, I need to mate him and confirm the bond before he dies, look at him." Peter does intact study the boy who is trying not to cry. "Fine. I want to see you by the end of the week." 

Derek nods and waits for his uncle to leave before going over to the boy and bends down slightly. "I'm going to mate you, fill you full of my pups, breed you. But first of all I have to take you somewhere safe, will you go with me?" Stiles shivers at the thought and Derek says as a question as his eyes shine bright red. For a weird reason stiles felt the urge to be curled up in his wolfs lap. He wants to be close to this creature and feels oddly secure and without even knowing he is nodding his head in agreement to go with the wolf. 

Derek offers stiles a hand and pulls the human to his feet hearing the bones in his knee crack stiles half yelps. Derek is looking at stiles and reaches his hand out. Black lines begin to appear and Derek's face begins to frown as he realises how much pain the human has held. Suddenly stiles feels all flatly, like nothing can harm him. He follows Derek and let's him lead the way. He acted differently than expected, the wolf that is And as stiles follow it her feels oddly trustworthy.

They made there way out of the large building as Derek walks them both through the wooded area into a smaller looking cabin. It looks modern and homey but stiles shakes that thought as he looks at the alpha in front of him and Gulps, he's never had sex, let alone been mated and when mated stiles knows he will be tired to this wolf forever but the damned wolf is different, stiles knows its a stereotypical thing to say but he's different and stiles frustrating doesn't know why.

They walked into the small cabin and soon enough Derek is nearing stiles, his heartbeat raises and Not a minute had gone by, but Stiles was now lying back on the table, legs curled around Derek's lower back, and Derek was all over him. They made out furiously with need as they grinded together and Stiles's dick was leaking with precome, making his underwear and probably his dirty trousers' crotch area wet. Stiles had never messed around with anybody ever. but he felt no complaints the first time was going to be with an alpha Derek hale if it felt this good. He felt a bit intimidated of course he did. He was suppose to hate wolves but st this point in time it would be fine, he told himself. Derek was aggressively fucking his mouth, their tongues chasing each other in a heated kiss. He palmed Stiles through his trousers and his heart skipped a beat. He shuddered and moaned loud surprising himself.

Derek broke the kiss and drew back so he was staring down at Stiles, his mate. Stiles was all wrecked, pupils blown, lips swollen and breath erratic Derek looked smuggly at the human. He undid Stiles's zipper. Derek grinned, and pinned his shoulder in place as he went down to mouth at his neck. As he licked the pale skin there, he undid the first buttons of his shirt to expose more skin. He licked his palm and then grabbed Stiles's cock, jerking him slowly. Then he bit Stiles's collarbone, enough to leave a mark, and licked up to his jaw, where nipped it with his teeth. Stiles moaned and kept whimpering. Why couldn't he stop whimpering?

"Do you want to come, Stiles?"

"... Der-, Derek", he said while letting out a broken stutter. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he looked up at the ceiling. The warmth of Derek's slick hand wrapping around his cock faster and faster until a cry died in his throat and he came hard ruining his dirty trousers, shirt, and leaving Derek's fingers all sticky with his come.

The aftershocks of his orgasm ran through him and his muscles tensed and relaxed until he was limp and blissful, his mind blank. He hadn't realized he was biting his lip, and he had drawn a drop of blood. Derek noticed, and went down to lick it clean. After cleaning the wound, the werewolf heads for the bathroom and After the much needed shower stiles was layed in the bedroom still hazy but much more with it when he saw the werewolf emerge from the bathroom.

The werewolf is gloriously naked, comfortable in his skin like no one Stiles has ever met before. He has no shame to speak of and Stiles can’t blame him; with a body chiseled by Michealangelo himself, he’d flaunt it too at every possible occasion. But he wasn't like that and he was embarrassed by the way he looked. 

   
Derek is beautiful, Stiles thinks for the God knows which time. He’s beautiful, broken and barely mended and so fucked up and he’s Stiles’. They make the oddest pair, between all of their differences and ugly past that was made by razor sharp claws and punishing words, but somehow they work or so Derek seems to think, their cracked, rough edges catching. 

   
The bed dips when Derek comes back, all smooth skin and supernatural heat, a large strong palm skimming down the length of Stiles’ cold bony spine and wiping all of the thoughts that once again started to buzz in his mind. He wants to arch into the warm touch, but Derek just presses him back into the sheets with the hot weight of his body. “Shh,” Derek hushes him softly, mouths wetly at the base of Stiles’ neck. Fingers curl around the sharp thin lines of his hips, they fit into the throbbing bruises from the exposure and Stiles turns boneless yet again “Easy there. I’ve got you.”

   
Stiles’ breath hitches when Derek bites down with blunt teeth, holding him down by the scruff of his neck like a goddamn, misbehaving pup. It pulls blood right to the surface, causes a shiver to run down the length of his body. There’s that gorgeous sound building up in Derek’s chest, the not-so-much-purr-not-quite-a-growl, the one that vibrates through them both and makes Stiles’ toes curl. But why is he reacting like this when he hates wolves, stiles tried to hate the alpha right now but can't seem to muster it.

 One of Derek’s hands moves, slow and deliberate, fingers kneading into the swell of Stiles’ ass. The grip he has on Stiles’ hip still is hot and unrelenting and Stiles can’t move. Doesn’t want to move, not when blanketed with Derek’s ridiculous body and a hot tongue laving at the bitten skin soothing the aches and pains away from his battered aching body. He must have made a sound because Derek shushes him again, all soft words and kitten soft licks, as his fingers pat gently against his rim. His very sensitive rim.

They slide in slowly as stiles feel a slight stretch it wasn't painful but it went exactly comfortable, that was until Derek started sliding them in and out in a gentle no-rhythm that’s less about fucking and more about Derek’s just checking him if he’s alright and stretching the boy by the end of e stretching Stiles’ all sloppy and open, he’s been like it for a while but wasn't in the right head space to string a sentence together and he knows Derek likes him like this, plaint and loose and warm. He could fuck him again and again, all through the evening and into the night if he wanted to, with Stiles barely making a noise or a move.

   
It’s not as much as werewolf thing, as a Derek thing, but hell if Stiles will ever complain. He can't bring himself to complain, he can't bring himself to hate the wolf, he can't bring himself to anything. All he wants is for it to continue and that for stiles is a revelation, he wants the werewolf to carry on and this was frightening to think that maybe, just maybe stiles was enjoying the wolves presence. 

   
Stiles would happily let him for now. “So good,” Derek’s words are a damp slur against his burning skin, as Derek kisses and licks down the curve of Stiles’ spine. “You’re so, so good for me.”

 Derek’s tongue joins his fingers and causes his brain to short-circuit. He’s cleaning him, with careful licks and gentle fingers and fuck, after all this time, it shouldn’t be as hot but it is. It’s the fucked up combination of sex and being taken care of, of a gesture kind and downright sinful in the same time that causes damp heat to pool in the depth of Stiles’ stomach. He feels safe and comforted by the wolf.

 He hides his face in the pillow, ashamed, as the cotton cooled his flushed cheeks, as Derek licks and eats him out. There is no way he’ll manage to come again today, teenager stamina or not, because Derek wears him out in the best kind of way. His cock still valiantly tries to fill, his hips stutter ever so, but it’s just that, a futile attempt at something not within his reach.

 When his nerves begin to sizzle and his breath stutters, catches in his clenched throat, Derek stops, knows when it’s too much. He pets Stiles’ sweat-slick back clumsily, drags his mouth over the sharp thin jut of a hipbone and smears kisses along the rise of his ribs, stoles was extremely thin an fragile to Derek who watched as every time the breath was brought in the ribs were exposed. His hands are warm and gentle, soothing Stiles down from the overstimulated high, his lips are wet and welcoming when he mutters sweet nonsense.  

 Derek turns him over gently, licks up his neck and presses soft kisses along his jaw. “Come on, Stiles, look at me.” Derek breathes against Stiles’ mouth and oh, he closed his eyes somewhere along the way. The room is all blue and white and Derek above him looks nothing short of glorious, with wild hair, slick lips and those stupidly gorgeous eyes of his.

Derek presses in, kisses him quick and barely there, before he casually flops down next to Stiles’. His hand immediately splays over Stiles’ stomach, thumb rubbing small circles, trying to calm him. Stiles looks sleep and dopey, Derek mutters something and grins down at him. Stoles looks to sleepy to be able to speak. The werewolf scoffs – pulls the human boy close, closer than it would be deemed possible.

 Stiles at this point is only too happy to be manhandled into being the little spoon, still not feeling like he’ll move even the smallest toe in the next few years. And having Derek wrapped around him, pulling him closer and closer with every breath is a feat all on its own. Their legs tangle, Derek buries his nose in Stiles’ hair and inhales deeply. That awesome purr-growl rumble begins in his chest again and Stiles huffs as a tired yawn escapes him. 

It was obviously a foreign feeling for stiles, it was all very new to him as he was suppose to hate all wolves, but this wolf not only saves him from the other alpha but he also gave stiles a mating bite. Stiles still didn't trust the wolf but for now he felt like he was okay, he was warm and sleepy and had been bred and the wolf was handsome. Things may be looking up. Stiles hope so much that things were finally looking up and he wasn't being played by this wolf. 

"You should try and sleep, you'll need your strength for tomorrow." Derek whispers to try and not frighten the boy as he too is very tired. Soon enough they both fall into innocent sleep as stiles finally after 16 years feels slightly relaxed in a wolfs presence. This was not only new but totally unheard of and as stiles drifted off to sleep he was thoroughly surprised with himself.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and stiles bond

In the morning however it was not a pleasant feeling, stiles was sticky with his and Derek's cum. His ass hurt, he had more bruising on his neck and hips this wasn't a bad thing but it did ache and suddenly he felt all the warmth and glee he felt the previous night smash though his mind like a hammer. He was aching and sore, the wolf had soothed it last night but come this morning the wolf wasnt in bed and stiles felt even worse, he had come down from the amazing high he had managed to get to last night. In fact if stiles recalls right he a managed to slip into his submissive headspace aswell. However he does feel different, not as tired maybe? He can't tell.

Stupid wolves. 

Suddenly a door opened and the wolf, Derek, entered the room. He was shocked to see stiles sat up with wide eyes looking at him. It reminded Derek of a rabbit. The wide eyes, the overlay fast beating heart and the look like he about to run. "Morning." Derek said as he handed stiles a glass of water, the main reason Derek had gotten up in the first place. When stiles didn't drink Derek looked confused however stiles did look in a bad way and was still covered in a layed of dirt and grime, Derek hadn't really had the time to shower him properly last night before things had gotten heated. "Let's have a long hot shower?" Derek offered spiking stiles interest. "Okay." The human whispered as he got up and followed the wolf while shivering. "And after the shower I'm gonna cook you something to eat." Not only did this spike the interest of the human but it actually made stiles heart speed up. At one point Derek thought stiles was having a panic attack but it was simply shock. "Are you okay?" The wolf asked as stiles shivered and half whimpered.

"Cold." He answered honestly to Derek's question.   
"You won't be shortly, don't worry." Derek soothed trying to get stiles back into the head space he had got him in last night. Light touches harassed stiles chilled skin as Derek tried his hardest to keep the boy standing. 

Okay admittedly maybe Derrek had messed up and let his wolf get slightly out of hand last night, maybe he hadn't thought over the situation properly and should have showered and fed stiles properly before mating him. He couldn't help himself, he needed to mate the boy before his wolf went completely out of control. And that wouldn't be good for both him nor stiles. 

By the time the water had heated and the shower was running stiles had absentmindedly shuffled toward the supernatural werewolf heat and was stood near enough for Derek to lead him into the shower. When the hot water hit stiles skin it was like an explosion. He whimpered out loud and then moaned embarrassingly loudly. Making Derek's wolf preen under the good care for its mate and happy that stiles wasn't chilled anymore. Holding out a hand for stiles to hold onto, Derek lathered a sponge with soap and began washing the boy starting with his back, working down to his ass, carefully going down to his feet and then spinning him around so he wouldn't fall and worked right the way back up. When he reached stiles face he stopped slightly. "Shut your eyes for me." He asked softly, stiles squeezed his eyes shut as Derek cleaned his face of the dirt and then washed his hair. He massaged his scalp, it put stiles in the perfect head space, making him pliant and workable. "Good boy, your so good for me." 

After Derek had taken care of his human he cleaned himself thoroughly, he all but scrubbed his skin and washed his hair in record time. Stiles was still in his perfect headspace and made no effort to move.

How could he have gone from despising wolves so badly to showering and being mated with one? What was going to happen to him if he was ever found out? What is going to happen to him now? Stiles started to panic and left his perfect headspace. Derek picked up on this immediately and stopped washing his hair, he pulled stiles under the spray of the water and massaged his scalp. Stiles did calm, but not as much as Derek had wanted him to. "Shhh, nobody is going to hurt you." The words jabbed at stiles, although meant in a soothing way stiles felt betrayed by them. His voice came out as a broken statement. "Liar." He whispered, but to his surprise the wolf wasn't angry, he was thoughtful."how long have you been on your own stiles?" He asked making stiles shiver.   
"7 years." He whispered like it was the only thing he knew how to do. However Derek was now silent. He wasn't angry but he looked confused. 

"You've been on our land for 7 years?" He asked after a while.   
"No, I move around alot but I was on your land for about 6 months." He replied. The spray of the shower was starting to cool ad Derek realised this as stiles did. He got out being urged by the wolf and got wrapped in a large fluffy white blanket. Derek sorted the running shower and then returned to the human. "Are pack is one of the most powerful, I will not let anyone harm you." Derek spoke with the truth.   
"Your a wolf, how can I trust you." He whimpered.   
"I'm your mate stiles, you should already trust me." Derek replied as he padded off for a few minutes before returning with clothing that did not look familiar at all. He was handed soft cotton pants and a long T-shirt that clearly belonged to his new mate. Derek was already wearing joggers and pulled on a t-shirt. As a werewolf he was much more graceful. 

"I'm going to make breakfast, when your ready you can come down and eat." Derek offered while stiles stood in the bedroom after changing. He felt pleasantly comfortable apart from the bruising he had and the shallow cuts, the aching limbs and the tiredness. Soon enough he stumbled down the steps and looked for the kitchen. The smell he was met with was mouthwatering. It smelt like eggs. Stiles suddenly became interested in the smell and followed it. 

"Making omletes, sit down if you would like, what do you want to drink? There's tea, coffee, juice or water." Derek said in a blur as stiles managed to sit at the table. Coffee sounded awesome but so did a glass of water, he didn't know what he wanted he was just so thirsty. "Here." he offered a glass of water to stiles who chugged it down and gasped after making pleased little noises. 

He reminded Derek of an omega, they made needy little noises and went into the right headspace easily. "You want anything else?" Derek asked as he flipped an omlete. "Coffee. Please" stiles said in a hoarse voice. Soon enough he had a plate of amazing looking food before him, a large mug of coffee and an alpha werewolf sat opposite him looking intensely at him. "Thank you." Stiles whispered at the werewolf as his heart beat rose again. "Your my mate, I have to take care of you." Derek said with a small smile as he cut a piece of food off and began to chew before swallowing. 

Stiles soon followed suit but was full after barley anything. His stomach had become so used to the little amounts he allowed himself to Eat that the greasy, eggy goodness was too much along with the sweet coffee and suddenly he felt like he was going to be sick as the food in his stomach churned and his face turned an actual shade of green. "Are you okay?" Derek asked in concern as he looked up at stiles, who had turned a shade of light green. Stiles shook his head as he felt the food about to come back up and looked helplessly at the alpha. "Okay, okay... Come on." Derek was soon looming over the boy his hands patting stiles back and stroking his long hair. "Do you feel any better." Stiles nodded as he did feel much better and not like he was gonna puke all over Derek's amazing cabin. "Sorry, had too much to eat. I couldn't help it." Derek half smiled. "Don't worry about it stiles." Derek smiled and headed toward the living room. Stiles soon follows him.

They had decided on a movie session on the sofa but soon turns into a heated session of making out, both stiles and Derek had stripped from their clothing. stiles would have said no no sex but after last night and the shower and the care Derek had given him, he felt up for it, he felt ready to finally trust someone even if it was a wolf. Suddenly Derek grips Stiles’s hip with one hand, "slow please." Stiles stutters as he tries to catch his breath. Dereks own erection with the other, he guides it forward until the head is pressed up against Stiles’s entrance. Stiles shivers, his scent sharpening, and digs his elbows into the sofa. Slow, Derek reminds himself, and pushes in.

Stiles keens, his breath catching mid-cry. Derek digs his fingers into Stiles’s hips were the bruises already were from the previous night and nudges himself in a little farther, his head spinning from the influx of new sensations. The heat of Stiles, close around him. The scent of him, dizzyingly strong now. The feel of him, smooth and hard and tight. It had felt overwhelming before, when they’d make out for hours, their bodies pressed together but their clothes still on, but it’s nothing compared to this. To having him, all of him, for real.

He holds to his promise, though, and keeps it slow, until he’s all the way in, his thighs flush against Stiles’s ass, his cock fully seated. He stays there for a moment, panting, giving himself as well as Stiles a moment to adjust. His hands roam over Stiles’s skin, stroking up his back, skimming down his sides, spreading over his hips, before he carefully bends down low over Stiles’s back and steals one hand underneath him, wrapping his fingers around Stiles’s erection. “Ready?” he murmurs, his lips just barely touching Stiles’s shoulder.

Stiles nods frantically. Derek smiles, kisses him between the shoulder blades. 

And suddenly he moves.

He keeps his thrusts shallow at first, just pushing in and out as he mouths at the knobs of spine at the base of Stiles’s neck. One hand he settles on Stiles’s hip, holding him tight; the other he strokes down the shaft of Stiles’s cock, in rhythm with his own hips. Stiles moans, almost howling when Derek thumbs over the slit, spreading the wetness gathered there over the head. Derek’s own body hums with tension, little shocks zinging through him with every thrust, and he growls into Stiles’s skin and nips at his shoulder. Just a little.

It’s enough to draw blood though. Barely a drop, but still. Stiles jumps, panting hard, and Derek licks over the spot, trying to ignore the little zip of heat at the coppery taste. “Sorry,” he mumbles, faltering a little.

“s'okay” Stiles grunts, and shoves back against him, so that Derek’s cock sinks back in all the way to the hilt, making him gasp. 

Derek starts moving slowing in and out, letting the tight heat around his cock do most of the work. stiles however feels oddly relaxed as Derek works him to his limit slowly, his skin feels like its on fire, his head feels fuzzy in a really good way and his hands start to tremble a little as he holds himself in the right position for Derek. His mind however still feels unsure, like this wolf will just use him and then dump him, bloody and dying when he has had his fill of him. Stiles shakes the idea as Derek grabs his leaking cock and starts to lazily stroke it. Eyes rolling back into his head, stiles let's the shudders of the orgasm wash over him like a warm blanket as Derek holds his up. 

Then suddenly there is pressure, Derek grunts and then bites down and gives stiles the mating bite, its with human teeth of course and although it hurts the pleasure that is released make stiles shudder as another orgasm washes over him. "Knotting you baby, stay still else you'll hurt yourself." Derek grunts as humanly as he can. "Hmm." Stiles groans as the pressure increases to painful. He whimpers as Derek tries to sooth him but hell he's a virgin and that knot is an alpha's...its big. Derek pets him constantly while he Grinds into the tight heat. For an alpha's knot it could take hours to go down enough to pull out... He won't tell stiles just yet. 

As Derek lays on the couch stiles whimpers yet again. "Shhh." Derek soothes as he transfers stiles onto his stomach so that Derek can get a look at his face. His eyes are blown wide and unfocused the pupil is extremely large. His hair is all matted and stuck up at the same time, he has a sheen on sweat covering his body. It looks like he's in his headspace so Derek doesn't want to unnecessarily disturb him yet.

Derek's knot is still going up and Derek knows its going to be a long time before he is able to slip out. Suddenly there is a knock on the door, an actual knock, someone actually has the nerve to disturb them? Derek growls and lifts his hand up to grab a very thin black blanket. He covers stiles ass and his junk and then growls again. "Derek, is it actually decent to come on in?" Peter? It was peter. This was either really important or peter was going to try and be nosy. Still not in full control, Derek ran a hand though stiles hair to keep him in the right headspace and spoke out an affirmative "yes." 

When Derek's uncle walked into the room he chuckled. "You have been busy, is the human asleep?" He asked conversationally as he took a seats opposite Derek. Derek, who was laying on his back decided that maybe to speak like an adult he should sit up, it would be hard but once stiles was sorted he would be comfortable. "Is this important uncle? Do you require to speak to me properly." Derek asked as stiles quietly whimpered at the feeling of the knot still expanding. "well it is important- wait are you knotting him?" Peter said as he widened his eyes and his lips turned up in a smirk. "Yes." Derek gritted out as he supported stoles weight and sat up. Stiles whimpered and shook his head 'no.' Was met with a light, non threatening growl and a hand in his hair. 

Once seated upright Derek leaned back and leant against the back of the sofa as stiles leant against him completely. "What's so important that you came here while i was doing this." Derek asked annoyance lacing his voice. "Right, another pack, a large one has been spotted by a few of our wolves getting ready to make a move on our territory, I need you to set out with a group and see if this accusation is true, its at the edge of our territory though and it will be a long time on foot." Derek wonders for a second. 

"What about stiles?" He asked as the young boy signed in contentment.   
"I would say I will look after him, but you won't believe me, so take him with you. I think Isaac is going with Scott anyway?" Peter suggested.   
"If that's alright I think I will. Who's going with me."   
"Scott, Boyd, Erica, stiles, Isaac and yourself. That is what I know of so far." Peter said after stiles whimpered again. His like were slightly parted as though he was going to say something. "Humans get tired out easily." Peter said conversationally. "I think he's been though alot. I can feel the grief and distrust and worry he feels. Only sometimes though." Derek said shrugging. 

"Do you know how old he is yet?" Derek shook his head.  
"Not yet but he doesn't look older than 17." Peter shrugged.  
"Did you know he was actually in our territory for 6 months before he was detected, if a human and a young one can do that what can wolves do? Peter you know our territory is most valuable." Peter looked thoughtful. "I'll send out extra wolves on patrol and double night patrols... You'll take the small group and go and scout the border, I'll get everything packed for you so that when your done you can go." Peter announced while pointing to the human that was now whimpering constantly. "Okay, I'll be done in...well I don't know. Ow about we set off at dawn instead?" Derek suggests and peter agrees. "Okay set off at dawn." Peter says. 

When the knot finally goes down enough for Derek to pull out, which he didn't yet stiles is awake enough to speak. "Hey, you doing okay?" Derek asks as the boy Looks up. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay?" Stiles said as he shifts slightly but still feels the knot in him. "I have to go on a patrol, it could last up to a week at the most and don't feel like leaving you here alone would be a great idea, do you want to come with me." Stiles looked up suddenly very aware of the situation, he was being asked to go with other wolves on a patrol. "Don't worry there is another human coming with us." Derek soothes as stiles again snaps his head up as he looks surprised. "Another human?" Derek nods and strokes stiles' back. "He's called Isaac and he's really nice actually, he's with Scott."  
"Okay."   
"How old are you stiles? I'm 24."   
"16." Derek's due brows raised in sync as he realised how young stiles really was. He didn't want to further question the big in case it made hun feel uncomfortable or scared so he let it go and hummed quietly. After a few minutes stiles piped up again. "I'll go with you if I can stay with you?" Stiles asks quietly. Series eyes soften and looks down at the human. "Of course. We leave at dawn so I'm going to walk us upstairs, get a shower going and them we are going to sleep?" Stiles nods ready for the warm shower and the promise of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine, comments are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and stiles go out into the woods with some of the pack

It was barely light outside. The light wasn't even strong enough to filter though the windows or curtains. The birds weren't chirping and the world was still suppose to be sleeping. Stiles who was still asleep, tossed and turned searching absentmindedly for the wolf. The previous night Derek had knotted him and then washed him down, licked any sores that had formed and fed him before they headed to bed to sleep. "Stiles, wake up." Someone said softly as stiles felt himself being shaken. "Nooo." He heard a slight chuckle before the covers that he was smuggled under came off of him leaving him bare and naked and exposed. There was a slight growl but he recognised that growl and dismissed it. "Stiles, up." The voice said as stiles nodded like a bobble head. 

"Put these on." Derek said as stiles cracked an eye open and searched for the quilt. "No, stiles out these on." Letting out a huge sigh, stiles got up and glared at Derek. "its too early." He groaned as Derek tapped his foot, the alpha was already dressed, had clothes and shoes on and was stating at the boy. "Okay I'll get up." Stiles said when Derek didn't move. He threw on the T-shirt and shrugged up the boxers before looking at the cotton type pants. "They will be comfortable to walk in." Derek simply stated. "Meet me downstairs when your done doing that." The wolf said, his tone was harder than the day before, it wasn't anger stiles didn't think but it wasn't normal. 

After fumbling around and then going to the bathroom to relieve his bladder he also brushed his teeth, no to morning breath. Stiles quietly made his way downstairs to see Derek. He was making food and coffee, stiles assumes. After letting out a quiet yawn stiles walked into the kitchen, Derek's head whipped round as he looked toward stiles direction. "We will be leaving soon, is that okay?"  
"Uh-huh." Stiles said scrubbing his eyes.   
"You'll meet the group but if its okay, stay near me. Don't wonder off." Derek asks as he brings a bowl or cereal and a might of coffee placing it in front of stiles. After eating breakfast and drinking the coffee, stiles decided that he would clean up and try to be good for Derek. 

"What exactly are you looking for. When you go on the patrol?" Stiles asks curiously as he watches Derek grab a few essentials, weirdly he gets bandages other healing essentials. "We are looking for another pack that may or may not attack us." He says in a measured tone.   
"Are you okay." The young human asks as the wolf turns his head up.   
"Yea, I'm fine. How are you this morning? Sore?" Derek asks as he roots though the room whizzing around stiles and making his head hurt slightly. "Um." Was all stiles could say before he not so gracefully sat down onto the floor. Derek immediately stopped and dropped his gaze down, as he slid to his knees and cupped stiles cheek. "What's wrong?"   
"Bit dizzy, it will pass it happens sometimes." Stiles assures as the alpha nods and runs his thumb across the lower lip and kisses stiles head forcefully. 

"We need to get going if your feeling more stable." Derek whips up as he stands over stiles and extends his arm to help the boy up. He accepts and gets pulled to his feet as the alpha leads him out of the door. Stiles and Derek set off to find the rest of the group, they left the cabin. Which Derek locked and made sure was secure, it did have all of his stuff there after all. Derek led the way as stiles wondered after him back to the mansion. Stiles walked behind his alpha as the view of the village came into view, it was still relatively dark and quite chilly but stiles managed to stay warm enough being behind Derek. He was scared of what people would think to him. 

He was well aware that there was another human in this pack but the human wasn't coupled with an alpha, the human was coupled with a normal beta. Derek was an alpha and a trusted one at that and what if the people didn't like him or hated humans. The though made him shudder as he slowed wanted to put a little space between the wolf ad himself, his instincts were purely based on what he knew at this time. In the privacy of the cabin he had been fine but as soon as the thought of him going somewhat public made his stomach churn uneasily and his head spin, he was mated to the wolf, the wolf was an alpha and he was probably going to he hated a hell of a lot for it. 

As they walked further into the village stiles spun became acutely aware that people were in fact watching, out of windows, some even stood at there doors gasping in disbelief or shock, or anger. Derek who was too busy trying to find his group hadn't noticed the sharp intakes of breath behind him and the new stench of terror. However when he did notice it Derek turned immediately saw a very nervous, sweating stiles. "What's wrong?" Derek asked as stiles looked frantically around.   
"Wolves. There so many wolves." stiles managed to grit out as he began to slightly tremble with the fear of all the wolves. Derek slung a protective arm around his shoulders that instantly calmed the boy. His heart rate went down immediately and his breathing calmed.

Whatever was around stiles shoulders calmed him, it was like a warm protective barrier that would stop all the horrible and unwanted wolves and just save him forever, it was something stiles could say that he positively wanted to keep. He wanted to keep feeling warm and safe and he wanted at this time to simply bury his head into the crook of Derek's neck and hide, simply and plainly hide. He was tired and worn out both physically and mentally. He had lost his virginity, become a mate to a werewolf and then been told he was an alpha in just over the space of a day and right now he wanted to crawl up in Derek's lap and just hide away from everyone and everything and just be. "Wanna hide." He mumbled quietly. Derek seemed to notice the uneasy words and grumbled. "Just hang in there for me. Good boy." 

'Good boy." The words warmed stiles deeply as he continued walked and soon he was being stopped by the arm that had wrapped its way around his shoulders. He snapped out of whatever haze he was in when he saw more wolves approaching and flinched. "That's the patrol group. Don't worry I trust them greatly, as should you." Derek soothed as stiles half relaxed. They were soon bombarded by wolves. "This is stiles, everyone."   
A chirpy looking blond girl spoke first. She was wearing blood red lipstick and had golden eyes. "Your cute, your also human-" she winked at Derek then turned her attention back to stiles. "I'm Erica, its nice to meet you." She said as an arm wrapped around her waist, the owner of the arm a tall, large built guy with dark skin and golden eyes. "I'm Boyd." He said. Stiles assumed he wasn't the talkative type. 

Next was another wolf, this one had again golden eyes. "I'm Scott, people call me Scotty, um as you know the others are like wolves and actually in a relationship with each other well me and Derek we are kinds a different now, ive got Isaac-" he gestured toward a shy looking boy with curly hair and a lean build. He was taller than stiles, and older than stiles was aswell. "I'm isaac, its nice to meet you after being informed at your human like I am." Isaac smiled slightly as stiles looked utterly confused by everything. "Derek, can we maybe take a walk before we go?" Isaac asks quietly but with some sort of question. "Sure. Be back here in half an hour. We will meet you." Derek says as Isaac walked up to stiles and smiles. "Come on." 

Isaac and stiles walked side by side, untalking but in each others company. Isaac was the first to break the awkward but much needed silence. "So how old are you?" Stiles at first jumps at the sudden noise but calms down. "Um I'm 16, you?" Isaac's eyes went widen slightly but his expression smoothed out. "I'm 21, they didn't find me as such but I already knew Scotty, we were there best of friends but Scotty got bitten by a feral wolf, he turned and we wanted one another, I've been alone as a human here for what could be years its nice to have the company." 

"I've been Alone for 7 years, not once crossing the path of a human until now. However I hated wolves but now after the care Derek showed me I feel oddly trusting off him in fact I sort of miss him." Isaac nods in agreement. "Did you know werewolves and humans were originally suppose to be mates, side by side? I learned it in school here. Its a shame that some humans and some wolves started all this." Isaac mutters. Stiles stills at the words school. "You still go to school?"   
"Well I missed a few years during the hard parts of the war between the wolves and the humans having to hide with Scotty. But yea I go in every other day."   
"Do you think Derek will make me go? I've never experienced what school is like really?" Stiles admits sheepishly. Isaac shrugs and kicks a stone.  
"I think he might ask you about it later on when your settled in and feel somewhat comfortable around wolves, I don't think he will force you thought, in the end it was his idea for me to start." 

"We better be going back to them, I only wanted to take you this far so prying wolf ears can't hear us. It makes of easier for you to feel comfortable. Can I ask, how did you get here? I've heard rumors that's all." Stiles perks up slightly but nods.   
"I had been around these parts for a good 6 months and was doing okay apart from obviously hunger and warmth and shelter, okay I wasn't great but I was managing and a young wolf about 2 I think found me, in the end I couldn't really keep her with me so I turned myself in. At first they thought I was a wolf but they found out i was a human when aloha peter came out." Isaac looks taken aback but keeps himself in check, he has questions but doesn't feel it right to ask them at this stage.

"Peter is okay, once you submit to being in the pack formally."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well its like what a wolf would do, they tell peter that they wont go against him or hurt any pack members on purpose. He then gives you a pack bite, it stays with you for life so he doesn't do it someplace nasty, my is here on my side, its only small look-" Isaac lifts his shirt up to reveal two small marks that are noticeable but faint. 

"Once you've said you'll follow him and the other alpha's he's alright."   
"Other alpha's?"  
"Yeah peter, Derek, Scott is a true alpha, but he doesn't like to take on the position of authority and stays as a beta while he can." Stiles didn't even realise where they were as he walked and looked down that was until Isaac was greeting the others and stiles snapped his head up to be met with Derek. It was the single best thing. Derek put his arm around the boy and looked into his eyes. "We need to start walking if that's okay with you and Isaac." Derek asks as stiles sees Isaac running himself up Scotts neckline. Scenting him. "Yeah, I'm ready to go." Stiles replies almost instantly as Derek cards a hand through his long hair and puts stiles back into a wonderfully bliss head space. "Come on then. Follow Isaacs lead for me, good boy." At first stiles is confused but when Isaac takes his hand and leads him a few metres away he looks up in utter confusion. 

"What's happening, what are we doing." Isaac smirks as the people confront of them turn into wolves. "First we have to put supplies on Erica and Boyd, they tend to nip, don't be scared though its only for bond building. I'll help you. And for us, well your getting on Derek's back, and I'm on Scotty's." Stiles half gasps and half splutters at the same time.  
"I'll hurt him." Stiles said still coughing.   
"He's a supernatural alpha werewolf stiles, not trying to frighten you but he could quite literally Rip your head off, you sitting on his back will feel like nothing to him. Trust me. Its sorta therapeutic." Stiles nodded and helped Isaac grab the supplies, they were in bags and a sort of harness that attaches around the front to keep all the stuff inside secure like food and water. 

After managed to get the harness on and getting lightly growled at by Erica stiles has half freaked out moving backwards to collide with Derek. the wolf stood nearly as tall as him ad stiles lowered his head down and just breathed as the wolf had Nuzzled him for comfort. Isacc had half dragged him back to the harness and got supplies as stiles helped fill put the bulk so that Erica and Boyd were completely done. Erica did actually touch stiles' hand he thinks in an attempt to apologize which stiles accepted hesitantly. "Here look." Isaac pointed to another harness this one was made of smooth leather, it reminded stiles on a sleeping bad shape. However it didn't have the top bit. "We put them on Derek and Scott and it support us rather than them. You know sitting on a wolf for hours can hurt so we have these." 

Isaac put Scotts on and then did Derek's too as the alpha stood perfectly for the boy to do all the buckles and belt loops. It went under the bully of Derek and under the neck to keep it from jostling and the same with Scott. However it worked well as if they shifted back they would be able to get out of it with ease. Isaac then helped stiles on and with shaky legs he managed to sit on the back of the wolf. "See you can lay down and sleep or you can sit up, you can lean down or sideways or whatever. I personally suggest laying down as it evens your weight out and let's them travel quicker, its also great because you won't be hit in the head by twigs or sticks." Isaac chuckled. 

Stiles was layed on his front with his arms as a pillow and a blanket had been thrown over him by Isaac, it was fluffy and had hooks on it to hook into the harness. Shortly after settling down Derek had tilted his head searching for a hand or leg to make sure stiles was alright and then set off with the rest of the pack. Stiles was do light it was unreal and Derek was constantly checking to see if the boy was still on his back however Scott was behind him with Isaac so he was sure they would let him know if something bad happened to the boy. It seemed by his heartbeat that he was actually not panicking and he was or seemed to he be asleep or very zoned out. 

Stiles hadn't actually slept, he had drifted from thought to thought as the trees passed in a blur and the sound of panting could he heard, he estimated it to be a few hours that they had been running and soon the wolves stopped for water at a clean and forest watered stream. Isaac had gotten off but that was only to check on stiles himself and to check Derek's harness and make sure nothing was running uncomfortably. He checked Scotts after and handed strikes some sort of food which stiles nibbled on. 

While Derek and the other wolves were drinking and resting up for a hour or so stiles had gotten off and joined Isaac. "That was oddly satisfying." Stiles has said first making Isaac smile. "Yeah its almost like it wears you out. Its strange." Stiles agrees.   
"Will they stay in their wolf forms though out the night? Or will they change?" Stiles asks feeling himself not being able to stop.   
"Um usually they stay as they are, but with you here I think Derek might change back." Isaac says unsure but trying to give some sort of answer.   
"I'm gonna go just sit with Derek I think." Stiles says politely as Isaac top stands. However he heads for Scott. 

When stiles reaches Derek he sank to his knees and leaned up against the furry black wolf. "I don't want you to change back tonight just for me." Stiles blurts out without thinking making Derek cock his head. "As in if you usually stay a wolf then then a wolf please." Derek nods and licks stiles neck. They spend about half an hour just enjoying each others company before they set off again. Soon enough however it was becoming dark, as in stiles could no longer tell where the trees were, and as a human the only thing he feared more than wolves, was in fact the dark. Stoles squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed a handful of soft black fur as he tried desperately to not think of the dark forest they were funning through or the wolves that could be lurking or the fact he was surrounds by the darkness and wolves. and suddenly just like that Derek stopped. 

The rest of the pack joined in and stopped seeing that Derek was ready to rest. Isaac blindly got off of Scott and held a hand out ready for the half alpha to help him to his things that were on erica and boyd. He found the matches and struck one. It was only so he could help stiles down and out of the harness but when he saw stiles' eyes shut tight and his hands so clenched that they were white he stopped and looked helplessly at the alpha. Derek nipped at the harness signalling for it to be taken off and Isaac soon complied. As soon as it was loose Derek carefully left the wolves and trotted off so he had some sort of privacy with stiles. The other wolves and Isacc would be setting up some sort of bedding by now with the blankets they brought so it should be okay to shift. 

Derek started shifting making stiles yelp and fall backwards he was now in the darkness, with no wolf and scared, he whimpered curling into a ball and took shuddery breathes. Derek reached out for him immediately. "Stiles baby, calm down for me. What's wrong, tell me how you feel."   
"Dark, its dark. Scared." He managed to get out though gritted teeth as Derek scooped him up and soothed him. It did calm him but didn't stop the trembles. There was the smallest fire that produced minimal light as the wolves and Isaac were cuddles together and Derek decided it was best for stiles not to feel overwhelmed with them and just let him be with his alpha. "Shhh, look you can see now, look I'm going to put you down here and if its okay I'm going to shift back, you don't have to be scared stiles, baby." Stiles whimpered and clung to Derek like a life line as he was low ever into a blanketed area. Derek pulled a blanket over stiles and stroked his hair. "I'm gonna be right next to you stiles." He soothed

As Derek shifted some of the wolves raised their heads and saw the predicament and decided it was better to maybe just let Derek handle it. After Derek was in wolf form again he layed next to stiles and licked his neck to sooth the boys trembling. Stiles soon attached himself to Derek as he replaced and warmed up. He feel into a deep sleep as he cuddled his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine, ideas would be lovely, whether it be idea's or advise I would love to hear your thoughts and comments so far, not sure about how in going to write up Isaac's character yet but hopefully it will be okay.
> 
> Again ant mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta at the moment. Hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning of sexual intercourse... Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta reader but any helpful comments would be much appreciated, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> \--amare--


End file.
